Pandia and How She Came To Camp HalfBlood
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Olivia was just a person, a sister of Percy Jackson. Now her past is revealed as the minor goddess, Pandia, of the Full Moon. She has a choice to make, what for will she stay in? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" someone yells. I wake up to see my brother, Percy, home from camp. I fall out of bed, running after him.

"PRECY!" I yell back. I catch him in the living room and jump on his back.

"Liv, get off your brother!" my mother, Sally Jackson yells. She's got curly dark hair, the same as me and Percy. Percy's sea-green eyes shimmer with excitement as I'm sure my grey one's buzzed with energy. Percy and I have different fathers, still different than either of our step-fathers, Smelly Gabe or Paul Blowfish- I mean Blofis.

"Um, Livvy, we've got company." Paul says. I slowly climb off Percy's back and look around to see a pretty girl with blond hair and grey eyes and a boy with a gloomy appearance of dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

"Is this your Annabeth, Perce?" I ask, nudging my older brother. Percy is 17 to my 12, no I'm turning 13 today!

"Shut up, Liv." Percy says, shoving me while turning bright red. I laugh. These are Precy's friends, from his special camp for kids with ADHD and dyslexia, along with getting kicked out of many schools, which is exactly why I have no idea why I'm not going there.

"Liv, honey, do you want to eat before we go?" my mother asks.

"Go where?" I reply.

"I told you she wouldn't remember." Percy whines to Mom.

"To look for a new school for you and Percy." Paul says, giving Percy a look. I sigh and run into my room, throwing on jeans and a tee-shirt with DC's, my hair smoothed now.

"Where to?" I ask. Percy whistles.

"You've been letting her dress like that?" Percy asks, looking back and forth between my mom and Paul. I look down and my ripped band tee and skinny jeans.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" I ask, offended.

"She kinda reminds me of Thalia." Annabeth says.

"No!" Percy yells, making me jump, making me wonder what's wrong with Thalia. "Your jeans are to tight! Go change them!"

"Your not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" I yell, throwing my arms into the air. Thunder rumbles and everyone but Paul and I exchange looks. I just sigh.

"Come on." my mother says. We all go down to the taxi, squeezing in. We go to the school to see that it's a boarding school for troubled kids.

"Snowglobe school?" Percy mutters. We walk in to see receptionists, but something is different, somethings wrong. I ketch a glimpse of one lady, her skin is composed of scales.

"Percy!" I whisper. The dragon lady hisses. Percy follows my stare and then runs up to talk to my mom, just in time for the lady to turn and throw a stapler at me. She advances and tries to kick me, missing as I land a punch in her gut, and then she returned the favor by kicking me in the stomach. Percy comes with a sword and I get a glimpse of the writing, it says Riptide in some other language. He stabs the scaly lady and she dissolves into dust.

"Olivia, hold Nico's hand." Percy orders. I take the sad boy's hand and get the wind knocked out of me, speed pushes my hair back, and blackness overwhelms my sight. When I can see again, I see a large blue house, beautiful green grass, strawberry fields, campers everywhere, a rock wall spewing lava, a fighting arena, a theatre, lots of cabins, and the 12 main ones are in the shape of a U. Nico's grip had slackened and my mother and step dad disappeared.

"Percy! Why are you back so early?" a camper calls.

"Dracnae!" Percy yells back, not stopping until we reach the house.

"Chiron!" Percy calls. A man comes out with a regular torso, head, neck and arms, but the lower half of a horse. I take a step back.

"Percy? Who is this?" The horse guys asks.

"My sister. She just got attacked by a dracnae."

"Oh dear." Chiron says. He looks at me. "She reminds me of Thalia. She could be from Zeus."

"Mind telling me where I am?" I ask.

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth replies.

"Half blood of what?"

"Greek god." Nico replies. I start swaying.

"Liv!" Percy yells, grabbing me. I close my eyes then slowly open them again.

"So who's my father?"

"We don't know yet. Percy's is Poseidon. My mom is Athena, Nico's dad is Hades." Annabeth says.

"You need to eat." Percy tells me, bringing me into the kitchen of the big house. He makes me toast which I slowly munch on it, Percy staring at me.

"When's your birthday?" Percy asks.

"What day is today?" I ask, not really aware.

"June 27th." Percy replies. I nod.

"Today." Percy thinks. "I turn 13."

"You should be claimed." Percy says, angry. He looks at me and then looks above me.

"Zeus. And something else?" Percy asks. He runs out of the big house, motioning for me to follow him.

"Chiron! She's been claimed by 2!" Percy yells. Chiron's head pops up.

"Who?"

"Zeus, as we predicted, and something else, a moon." Percy tells him.

"I've been waiting for this. Your mother must have taken the child in, bless her soul. Percy, we have the camp fire in a few minutes, go get Olivia settled in Zeus, introduce her to Jason. I have a story to tell." Percy nods and runs off, me behind him, to the largest of the cabins.

"Jason! Open up!"Percy calls. The door opens and a boy about my age, maybe a little older, is standing there in an orange tee shirt and shorts. He has blond hair and the same grey eyes that I do.

"Hey Percy, whats up?" He asks.

"Jason! This is your sister, and apparently not mine at all. I've got to go, bring her down to the camp fire in a few." Percy says, taking off.

"Uh, okay. Hey, I'm Jason." Jason says. I laugh and walk through to door.

"I'm Olivia. Apparently I was claimed by 2, and the father is Zeus, so I'm kinda confused."

"Oh wow. Hey I know you just got here, but I left something at the dining pavilion

and the camp fire is the other way, so we should go now so were not late." Jason says. I nod and walk beside him quietly to the dining area and then to the camp fire area.

"Quiet down!" Chiron says after every one has gotten there.

"Shh!"

"Shut up!" people say different things.

"Thank you. Now today I have a story for you. A few years ago, about 13 today, a baby was born. She was born a god, but her parents, Selene, the moon Titan, and Zeus, the king of the gods, decided to make her think she was human, she would grow up human. Zeus decided to put her in the hands of someone trustworthy and who knew a lot about our culture already, and who had a child already with a God. That child, today, was brought to us and claimed by both of her parents, and is the not familiar family, but a pseudo family, of none other than our Percy Jackson. So everyone, please give respect to Miss Olivia Jackson, or daughter of Selene and Zeus." Chiron says. I'm shocked as everyone looks around. Percy pulls me up into a standing position and hugs me and then bows down.

"Miss?" someone says. I blink, looking around to see someone offering me a s'more.

"What? Oh thank you...?"

"Kevin. Son of Hectate." the boy says. I nod a thank you, biting down on the s'more.

"Livvy! Come here!" Percy yells. I stand up and walk over to where my brother was standing with a goat boy.

"Goat boy?" I ask.

"Satyr. Names Grover." he says.

"I'm Olivia."

"Daughter of Zeus and Selene?" Grover says, his eyes widening.

"More so, Percy's fake real sister." I laugh. Percy suddenly takes off running. I race after him, jumping on his back and tackling him to the ground. I laugh and Percy bellows.

"Annabeth! She's taken me down!" I laugh harder, pushing him harder.

"Shut up, Percy. Your girly friend can't save you when it's me we're talking about, buddy." I say. I stand up then and turn.

"No you don't." Percy drags me back, picking me up, and then throwing me into the lake. I swim to the top to spit out water. The waves start getting bigger.

"Percy!" I yell. I swim to the shore, getting out soaking wet.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" Percy says, backing up. A giant wave starts behind me.

"What the..."

"Moon goddess, moon affects the waves." campers mutter.

"Olivia! Percy! come back now!" Chiron calls. I walk over to Chiron. An Athena child whispers in his ear.

"Oh dear, I forgot about her. Let's check." Chiron takes a needle and puts it to my finger so it bleeds, golden blood.

"She's a goddess, we already know that." An Ares kid says nastily.

"Olivia, do you have any birthmarks?" Chiron asked.

"She has one on her lower back." Percy says. I blush.

"What does it look like?" Annabeth asks.

"A full moon. It's white." Percy says, making a face.

"Oh dear. Olivia, have you heard the name Pandia before?" Chiron asks. Memories flood into my mind and I stumble backwards.

"Yeah...I have. Child of Zeus and Selene, goddess of the full moon." I say.

"Yes, does it sound familiar?" Annabeth asks.

"That...that's who I am." I say, everything's coming back now. I decided to start a new life, as a human. But only for 13 years,that's when everything started to fall apart.

"Wait!" a child says. I look at her and I feel a pang in my stomach.

"Yes, Alicia?" Chiron asks.

"If she's been a human for 13 years, that means she wasn't in her godly form, meaning that 13 years ago, she was a god. Meaning, she has children, meaning some of the undecided here, in Hermes, they are her children!" Alicia says. I nod. I snap my fingers and 10 lights popped up, a full moon, above their heads.

"Oh dear!" Chiron says.

"Do you have a cabin for them?" I ask.

"Not yet...I'm sure you would like to design it?" Chiron says. I nod and concentrate, a loud pop sounds from farther away. I look and see a tall cabin, all white, with a porch and mobiles and I realize it's the one I just made.

"Everyone just claimed, go get your stuff and put it in the new cabin. Please, Pandia, please accompany me to the big house." Chiron says. I follow him, and sit down at the table with Chiron.

"Pandia, you have come to me in the form of a demigod and then it was revealed you are a Goddess your self. Tomorrow morning, you must go to Olympus tomorrow and talk it out with your family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay so I got a couple of good views so I'm feeling pretty good...this is going out to my friend Jessi who loves Percy Jackson like me!**

"Pandia? Wake up!" a voice calls. I wake up, obeying the command.

"Yes?" I ask groggily.

"You must get ready for Olympus. You may take 3 demigods to accompany you to Olympus." I look up to see Alicia, one of my children from when I was living as a Goddess, and I got out of bed hastily. I look around to see that I'm in the big house, wearing a long white night gown. I snap my fingers, a more...a prettier fitting dress forms on me. It's white with gold around the neck, golden armbands appear.

"Pandia?" A knock on the door comes. I look up to see Nico, blushing as he see's me.

"What's up, Nico?" I reply.

"You need to go. We have to get to the Empire State Building." I nod.

"Will you come with me? To Olympus?" I ask quietly.

"M-me?" Nico stutters.

"Yes you, silly. Unless of course, you don't want to." I say, blushing.

"No, I'll go. What about your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Percy..unless you want Jason?" Nico stutters again. I giggle.

"Percy yes. I don't really know Jason. How about Annabeth as well? She's probably dying to see how Olympus is coming along." I say. Nico nods and turns to leave.

"Pandia?" He asks. I look up.

"Yes?"

"You are the Goddess of the full moon." Nico says, biting his lip.

"Yes?" I ask, prodding him.

"Well..I was just wondering-"

"Pandia! My dear! You must get going!" Chiron's voice calls up. I wave my hand over my body, my usual outfit of skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, DCs. Nico blinks.

"My name may be Pandia,and I may be a Goddess, but I was human. I know how to be human. I still like being demigod or human or whatever I was." I say. Nico nods and we walk out of my room.

"Ready?" Chiron asks.

"Where is Percy and Annabeth?" I ask.

"Right...here..." Percy gasps from the doorway. I look at him, my eyebrow raised.

"You okay, bro?" I ask. Percy nods.

"Well, Argus will take you to the Empire State Building. You know how to get up there, don't you?" Chiron says. Percy nods and we all get into the van.

"Pandia...Pandia...Pandia.." Percy says. I look at him like he's crazy which he very much be.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks.

"Memorizing what to call my sister." Percy says.

"I see..." Annabeth replies. Nico's looking out the window.

"How much farther?" I ask.

"You tell me." Percy grumbles. I hit his leg.

"Ow!" He screeches. I stifle a laugh.

"Were are here." Annabeth says. I look out the window to see the one...the only...Empire State Building.

"Thanks, Argus." Percy tells Argus. He's got tons of eyes, all over his body. We climb the few steps inside the building and get to the elevator.

"Floor 600." Percy says. The guy tries to make it look like Percy's crazy. Percy takes out a golden coin, a drachma, and gives it to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson, but Olympus is closed today, waiting for the arrival of Pandia." the man says.

"I am Pandia." I say.

"She is Pandia." Nico says quietly.

"How do I know if you are lying?"

"Got a needle?" I ask.

"No." The man replies.

"Percy, do you have Riptide?" I ask.

"Yeah but-"

"Give me your sword, Perce." He takes his pen out, clicking it and it turns into a sword. I cut my finger and golden blood comes out. The mans eyes widen and he opens the elevator for us.

"Press the button." Nico says. Percy presses the button and up we go. When we get there, I see a beautiful Olympus, but much different than I was used to, even if it was only 13 years ago.

"The throne room is that way, but I must check out my construction." Annabeth says. She leaves, turning to the left as Percy, Nico, and I keep walking forward.

"Perseus Jackson! Nico DiAngelo! Why are you here?" Someone bellows. Percy and Nico are standing in front of me, blocking me from the gods view, but also them from mine.

"We can't see our of fathers? Geeze" Percy says.

"We are waiting for a very special person today. Oh Nico, I can see you are going to have a future with her!" Aphrodite's sickly sweet voice says.

"What's her name?" Percy asks.

"Pandia, my daughter with Selene. She is the Goddess of the fu-" I cut him off, pushing past Nico and Percy.

"Goddess of the Full Moon, Daughter of King of the Gods, Zeus, and the moon Titan, Selene, yeah I know. Blah blah blah." I say.

"Who are you?" Zeus bellows.

"I am Olivia Jackson."

"Then why are you here?" Zeus yells back.

"Because I also go by Pandia." I say, smirking. "Father." I say bowing.

"Daughter? Pandia, we need to talk." Zeus says. Athena snaps her fingers and I grow to be 10 feet tall, my dark hair flowing below my waist, the white dress from before is on with gladiator sandals.

"Woah." Percy says. I look down and see Percy and Nico walking backwards.

"Pandia, come sit, we must talk now." Athena says. I go and sit in the guest chair.

"Yes?" I ask,

"Pandia, for 13 years you roamed the earth as a human. How do you like it?" Zeus asks.

"I loved it. I still would like to continue living that way, at Camp Half-Blood. Could I be like Dionysus? Live down there? But I'd like to live it differently than him, more like a camper." I say.

"I see." Zeus says.

"What about friends? Have you befriended my daughter, Annabeth?" Athena asks.

"Yes, I have. I have brought her here with me, she went to check up on her construction." I say. Athena nods.

"Who else?" Hermes asks.

"Percy, whom I've grown up with as my brother, and Nico." I say, blushing.

"Why do you react so, my Pandia?" Zeus asks. I look at Nico who is watching. Aphrodite smiles.

"Hermes, why don't you take these 2 boys out and show them around?" Aphrodite suggests. Hermes nods, shrinking down as Percy and Nico follow him out of the room.

"You like him, do you not?" Aphrodite says. I nod.

"He is your key, Pandia. If you get him to fall in love with you, you may stay down there." Apollo says. Zeus grumbles.

"That shall not be to hard, Pandia dear, you have the beauty many would wish for."

"What if we do fall in love? What then? How am I to leave him?" I ask. Already I felt a connection to Nico, a deep love.

"He will be asked to be immortal, to turn into a god of ghosts if he wishes." Zeus says. Thunder rumbles.

"How long do I have?" I ask quietly.

"3 days." Zeus says. Aphrodite smiles.

"3 days?" I yelp.

"If it is real, you shouldn't need longer." Athena says.

"It will be enough." Aphrodite says.

"You may go now." Zeus says. Aphrodite snaps her wrist, the length of my hair stays, it gets straightened, but I'm back in my own clothes, at my normal height.

"Thank you, father. I will go now." I say, bowing. I walk out of the room, finding Percy, Nico, and Annabeth waiting for me.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks.

"They asked me how I am...they know I like someone. I've made a deal, that person, the one I already like, and that Aphrodite can see is going to work out...I have to get him to love me. I've got 3 days. If it doesn't work I must go back to Olympus." I say. I hadn't taken my eyes off Nico. "Oh! And if it happens how I hope...that person will be able to become a god if he likes." I say, pleased. I look at Annabeth. Her blond hair was turning grey-ish from the lack of sun she'd been having, or maybe...never mind. I snapped my fingers and everyone in the group got highlights, Annabeth's was blond, Nico's was red, Percy's were a sea green and mine is silver, like the moon.

"Woahh...what's that for?" Percy asks.

"Thought it would look cool...I'll take away the gift if you like." I say.

"Yes! Please!" Annabeth says.

"Not you, Annabeth. The boys, if they like, not you." I say.

"What if I show you the part of the city dedicated to you." Annabeth says.

"There isn't. I've lived in Olympus for many years, and there has never been anything about me, you see I was disliked by some people because my mother is a Titan. I fought on the side of the Olympians for the war though, but I still...am not remembered well." I recite, something I learned over the years.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with my baby sister?" Percy asks.

"Percy? Why are you here?" a voice calls. I look up to see a man with Percy's eyes and salt and pepper hair.

"Poseidon." I say, bowing.

"Who is this?" the sea god asks.

"My sister, Olivia."Percy says, dumbly. Annabeth hits him.

"How did you get here, Olivia, and how have I never heard of you? Although, you look very familiar." Poseidon murmurs.

"I got here through the elevator, along with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. The name you may know me by is, well...Pandia, my lord."I say. The god's eyes widen.

"Pandia? It's been very long." Poseidon says.

"Yes, Poseidon. 13 years. I was living as your son's sister, I have not been able to think of him otherwise." Poseidon laughs.

"What is your deal, Goddess?"

"Aphrodite made it. I've got...well..."I sutter off.

"She likes someone who*cough cough* came here with us to day *cough Nico cough* and they have to love her in 3 days." Percy says. I blush.

"I wonder who that could be?" Poseidon says, trying not to laugh while looking straight at a dumb Nico.

"Me too.."Nico mutters. I face palm myself, how much more obvious could we get?


	3. Chapter 3

We get back to Camp quickly, I had just snapped my fingers from trying to get Nico's attention and we appeared at Camp Half-Blood...in the middle of lunch...on the Aphrodite table.

"AHHHHH!" all of the Aphrodite kids screamed, except one, a girl with choppy hair and out of style clothes.

"Did you really just do that?" the girl asked. I nod. She bursts out laughing, which I can't help but add on, and the my brother started laughing as well, Percy I mean, and then I look over, through tears in my eyes, and see Annabeth is doing all she can to stop herself from laughing, and then she starts in too.

"Pandia!" Chiron chokes out. I somehow get off the table and into the grass before I fall into the grass.

"Can't! Breath!" I gasp. Percy comes over and tries to get my to stop, but it just makes both of us laugh harder.

"Pandia!" Nico calls. My stomach flutters and I start to breath again, but now my face is turning red.

"Yes?" I ask a few moments later.

"I...uh...ugh! Come with me." Nico says, grabbing my arm. I jump up, letting him pull me, away from the tables, away from my brother and his girlfriend...away.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"My cabin. I need to ask you a question." Nico says, serious.

"Um...okay." I say, confused. After a few more minutes, we arrive at the cabin. Nico says some words in Ancient Greek and a crack in the ground appears, skeletons showing up.

"Guard the doors for anyone trying to get in." Nico orders. He opens the door to the gloomiest cabin I've ever seen.

"Uncle Hades is a real keeper, eh?" I murmur.

"Yes.." Nico laughs darkly. I start to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Nico says, sounding like a little kid.

"Yes?" Nico shook his head, muttering in Ancient Greek. That last part was the loudest, him commanding light. A lamp flutters to a glow and I look at Nico.

"What's up?" I ask. Nico's dark hair shifts as I study him. I remember hearing his story, his Mother was killed by my father, his sister died for my brother, his dad as the God of the Underworld.

"You should hate me." I say suddenly. He looks up, his dark eyes holding surprise. I can't help but smile a little when I see that.

"What do you mean?" Nico asks.

"My father killed your mother...your sister died for my brother, so he wouldn't. Your all alone here." I say.

"So are you. Except you live forever, you can go wherever you want."

"Not anywhere Nico. I want to stay here, but I need someone to help me out with that. I've got about 2 and a half days. But first, Nico, what were you going to ask me this morning?" I say. I look around, walking over to his bed, sitting down on it. Then I remember a rule. 2 campers of the opposite gender aren't suppose to be in the same cabin, alone. But I'm a Goddess, so...I guess it's okay.

"I don't want you to get mad."

"I promise I won't...I can't." I say, looking at the floor.

"I was going to ask you..." Nico starts. I stand up, walking over to him.

"Tell me." I whisper. Nico looks me in the eyes.

"Okay but you have to tell me something after." Nico warns. I nod.

"I was...goingtoaskyouout." Nico rushes out. I turn around, doing a silent fist pump in the air.

"Are you mad?" Nico asks. I turn back towards him.

"No!Why would I be? In fact...you just made this a tad bit easier for me." I say. Nico's face twists into confusion.

"Huh?" Nico says dumbly. I laugh.

"Nico, what was your question?"

"That person...that you need to keep you here? Who is it? I want to help you, I want you to stay." Nico says. I laugh, he looks so much like a child.

"Nico." I say. A tear escapes his eyes.

"Yes, Pandia?" Nico asks.

"Nico, who do you think it is? Let me give you a few hints. It's someone at camp."

"You don't know anybody at camp except for me, Percy,Jason, Annabeth, Chiron, and that Hecate kid, Kalvin."

"Kevin, but yes. Now, I don't like Hecate, she was never nice to me and that Kevin kid? I could sense he was a Momma's boy. So rule out Kevin. Next clue." I say. "People who came with me up to Olympus."

"It was you, me, Percy, and Annabeth." Nico says. He still doesn't get it.

"Okay, good. Now. Percy, I grew up with him as my brother. I'm not into chicks, so it's not Annabeth, plus she's going out with Percy. Okay so who's left?" I ask.

"You and me." Nico says. I nod encouragingly.

"And so then...? You liked one of the Gods! They were there with you!" Nico says.

"Nico! Remember! It's someone from Camp!" I say. I was really starting to get frustrated.

"Okay! And it wasn't Percy, or Annabeth...was it you?" Nico asks.

"I love myself and I'm going to turn myself into a god?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"I don't know!"

"Nico! It was me and you! It's not me! Who is it?"

"Me?" Nico asks, his voice breaking.

"Do you want it to be you? Honestly?" I ask. Nico looks at me.

"I..." Nico starts. I feel like a knife is starting to rip through my stomach.

"Nico."

"Yeah. I do." Nico says. I stand up straight, I didn't even realize I was hunched over.

"So...who is it?"Nico asks.

"It's you. You are my key." I say. Nico's face erupts into a smile.

"Really?" he asks.

"Really." He walks forward, his arms wrapping around mine. I hug him back, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Come here." Nico says, taking my hand and walking out the door. He leads me towards the lake and I can feel it before I see it.

"There's a full moon!" I say, excited. We get to the lake and I look at Nico, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Yeah, there is. I just want to do this in the open. I know it's only been half a day, but Pandia, Olivia, who ever you are...I love you." Nico looks at me. He's taller than me, probably a year older too.

"I love you too." I say. Thunder rumbles and I look to see a man in a sweat suit appear.

"Hermes." I say, bowing.

"The Olympians wish for me to inform you that you are allowed to stay at Camp Half-Blood as a Camper, help half-bloods, beware, soon you may be needed elsewhere, not at Camp. Go now, Pandia. You are needed at the Camp Fire." Hermes leaves.

"He's right. I can feel it. We are going to be going on a quest soon."I go to turn and quickly, I didn't even notice it until it wasn't there, but Nico bent down and pecked me on the cheek.

"Let's go." he says, pulling me away. We get to the camp fire and Chiron looks at us and smiles. I guess Percy filled him in.

"Finally!"Percy says dramatically.

"Shush, Hermes just talked to me. Something will happen soon, I can feel in." I announce.

"Why are you so special?" an Ares girl asks.

"Clarise, is it?" I reply. She nods, angrily.

"I'm not special, merely different. I am the daughter f a god and a Titan, not always the best...couple. The only other person who is like me, should be hated by Hera but isn't, is Jason and that is because Jason knows her as Juno, but also was chosen by Juno as her special one. Me? If I weren't there, there would be no full moon. I am a Goddess, immortal. No, I am not special. I just know something is going to happen." After a moment I hear a gasping sound.

"Chiron! It's Rachel!" Someone calls.

"_He comes back." _is all she says.

"Who?" Everyone is confused.

"Him?"

"Him." I say loudly. I look up at the full moon, feel it's power. "He is coming back, Kronos. You just had a war with him, and this time, this time he's in a dolphin's body." I say, confused. Everyone laughs nervously.

"Percy." Nico says. I look at the moon, it's feeding me information, for the moon sees all.

"Kronos has gotten the Siren's on his side. He's gotten into one of them, somehow got them to transform, that's how he's in the dolphin. It's not really a dolphin."

"Pandia." Someone says my name and I look around, finding Annabeth had said my name.

"Yes?" I ask.

"He can't come back. Luke...sacrificed himself for Kronos to stay gone, it can't be over this quickly." Annabeth replies.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say. The moon, it has eyes, you know. It see's all." I say. "Plus, I'm allowed to stay and help." I tell them.

"How can you stay? You shouldn't be able to stay." Someone, a Hecate says.

"I've made a deal." I say loudly.

"With who?"

"All of the Gods, although it was mainly Aphrodite." I wince. Nico comes up behind me.

"Yes?" I ask, turning around. I start to sway a little ad then I get a bad feeling. I snap my neck to look at the moon.

"It's loosing _isoropia_." I say.

"What's loosing balance?" a camper asks.

"The moon." I say, stumbling again. The moon lowers in the sky instead of raising.

"Pandia!" Someone yells. I stumble forward, Nico catching me.

"Drink this!" someone shoved nectar at me. I swallow a few mouthfuls, feeling better.

"Someone is attacking the moon. Artemis and I, we are the Goddesses of the moon only. My mother has awakened."


	4. Chapter 4

"We need more half bloods. There should be some around the country. The moon says that there is a Poseidon child in Tampa, Florida. Gee, I sound crazy." I mutter.

"Well set out satyrs and half-bloods in the morning." Chiron says.

"I need to go get this one." I say, talking about the Poseidon child.

"You can take 2." Chiron says.

"I need 3." I say, staring him down, hard.

"As...as you wish. Just know you are responsible for them." Chiron says. I nod, walking to the big house. The moon quivers in the sky.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico!" I belt out. They run up to me.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." I say.

"Like...when?" Percy asks.

"Tonight. We leave at 3 am. Stay in the big house." I say. I walk into my room, looking in the hall.

"Annabeth, stay in here with me. Perce, Nico, come with me across the hall." I motion for the boys to follow me. I walk out of my room,across the hall.

"Perce, Nic, you guys will stay here." I say, opening the door to a room with 2 beds. I walk into the room, the guys behind me. I feel a chill.

"What's wrong?" Nico asks.

"Nothing." I immediately push the thought away. He's not here.

"So what do you have to say? I'm tired and we have like...5...I don't know! Not a lot of time to sleep." Percy says. I back up.

"How do you know?" I ask Percy. I look up at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Because I know you. You have something to tell both of us that Annabeth can't know." Percy says.

"This girl...she's a Poseidon." I start, shaking my head.

"And?" Percy probes. Nico stays quiet.

"She is a sister to you, Percy."

"So?"

"Her mom is a billionaire. I don't know how we are going to get her out. Annabeth will know the mom, she's a famous writer. If she finds out to early, she'll flip." I tell them

"Oh, that's all?" Percy says, relieved.

"Yes, I'll leave you to sleep now, I must go pack." I turn to leave and Nico follows me to the hallway.

"You'll be fine." I tell him, trying to figure out why he's upset.

"That's not it." Nico says. My eyebrows dip, showing that I'm confused.

"Then what is?" I whisper.

"You seem to favor this...quest. This girl. Why?" Nico frowns.

"I know her father very well, the moon effects the tide, so we have to negotiate sometimes. He told me where she is, wants me to get her to safety." I tell him. "Why? You think I'd choose her over you?" Nico nods. "I'm bringing you with me, aren't I?" He nods again.

"Okay." Nico says. I nod this time. He bends down, kissing my forehead, and then goes into his room. I turn and go silently down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs is a living room where Chiron was talking to Grover, the satyr who got Percy to...semi-safety.

"They are going to go get her, but I need you there with them." Chiron says.

"I can't! The wild needs me, I'm sorry Chiron, but my duties are else where." Grover replies.

"You'll get a week of enchiladas." Chiron says. Grover winces as he denies the proposal.

"It doesn't matter. If Grover comes, she won't come with us. She dislikes satyrs." I say, walking out from the shadows.

"Pandia! You should be sleeping!" Chiron says.

"I can't. We'll be leaving early, I need to pack." I walk through the room into the kitchen. I grab four backpacks and fill them with baggies of ambrosia and thermoses of nectar.

"Pandia?" I hear someone say my name. I jump, looking and seeing Alicia, my daughter.

"Yes, Alicia?"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Do you love this new girl more than us?" Alicia asks.

"No! I just owe her father and this is how I'm making it up to him." I reply. "Go back to bed." I shoe her out of the kitchen and then will the backpacks to fill with one more outfit for every one.

"Dad?" Annabeth mumbles as I walk into the room.

"Shh." I climb into me bed, not bothering to change. I wake up at 3 and get the others up.

"It's time?" Annabeth mumbles.

"Yes, come." I will Annabeth to get up. She ties her shoes and I go top the boys rooms. They are awake and ready, but still trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"Come on." I say, leading them down stairs. I get outside and we make out way to the large pine.

"Where do we go?" Percy asks.

"I've got a car waiting for us at the road." I answer. When we get to the car, they all wince. The Grey Sisters. It was actually a very uneventful ride except for the sister's squabbling.

"We are here." I say a few hours later. The Grey Sisters' cab drives at a faster speed than a mortal, so we reached Florida quickly.

"I feel sick." Percy whines.

"Shut up." Nico says. I smile at him and he blushes. We reach the house that the girl lives in. It's huge with bricks around the door and white pillars and a 8 car garage.

"Holy Hades." Percy breathes.

"Hey!" Nico replies. I step up to the front door and knock.

"Yes?" a maid asks.

"Hello, I'm Emily Johnson and these are my friends, Beth, Ian, and Gabriel. We are classmates of Jessi and we need her to go to the library with us for a project." I say, smiling. The maid nods.

"Jessi! Come here!" the maid yells with an ethnic accent.

"Whah-who are you?" she asks. She's kind of short, maybe 5'2" or 3" compared to my 5'5", with light brown hair that has natural blond highlights and blue-grey eyes, more of a trait of Zeus than Poseidon. Actually, she looked more of an Athena, but I guess she was a Poseidon.

I snap, the Mist twirling around us.

"I'm Emily, silly! You remember? From school? Yes, you do! We have a project to do, we need to go to the library." I tell her. She nods and slips her shoes on.

"Come on!" I say, waving. Once we got off of her property and away from it, I looked at her.

"You have a cell phone?" I ask. She nods, handing me a nice one and I dropped it on the ground, stomping on it.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"You don't know your Dad, right?" I ask. She nods, angry.

"I'm your brother, Percy. On the godly side, of course." He smirks.

"Shut up, man!" Nico cuffs Percy in the back of the head.

"You are a half-blood, young Jessi. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Oh, please, not the Grey Sisters again!" Percy pleads. Annabeth is quiet.

"Who is your mother?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh look at the time! Come on!" I say, trying to get going. We only have a few minute walk to a beach where a boat will wait for us.

"My mother is-"

"Not important!" I yell. We reach the boat, Percy gets it running.

"Annabeth, why don't you go get some more sleep! I'll keep watch with Nico and Jessi." I say. Annabeth resists at first and then goes down, shaking her head.

"Tell me more." Jessi says quietly. I think for a second then decide to start testing her. I go to punch her and she stops it right away.

"Ninja..." I mutter. We go at it for a little while before I decide she's definitely a ninja.

"Okay, you've tested me, now where are you taking me? I don't really care where, just tell me." Jessi asks.

"Camp Half-Blood. You are a demigod, half mortal, half greek god. Your father is Poseidon, god of the sea. That's Percy, he's your half brother on the godly side. Down there is Annabeth, a child of Athena, and that over there,is my..um..friend...who's a boy.."I cut off, stumbling over words.

"Your her boyfriend?" Jessi asks, her eyebrows raised, making 4 wrinkles in her forehead.

"I guess thats what you would call it..."Nico says.

"He's Nico." I say finally.

"And you are...?" Jessi asks.

"The real me that you should respect, or the me that you won't?"

"I won't?"

"Olivia Jackson, daughter of Zeus and Selene."

"Who's Selene?" Jessi asks.

"Most people don't know her. She is the Titan of the moon."

"Titan...god..shouldn't you be a goddess?" Jessi muses.

"I am..ever heard of Pandia?" Her eyes widen.

"Hmmm.. not many do. That's who I am." She nods. I look off into the distance and hear it before I see it.

"_Love...love him...but does he love...love...you?"_ singing in the distance. I swipe my hands, managing earplugs for everyone. Percy looks at me in shock. I nod. A dolphin comes up to the ship, Percy swings at it. He cuts it, but something's wrong...he's not exploding into dust, he's just leaving.

"Something's wrong, very wrong." I say, but of course, no one can here me.

**Hope you like it! Now I need to ask my readers a favor. I need a few new characters, so if you have a request or an idea, sent me the info below.**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Daughter or Son of: **

**Appearance:**

**One special ability:**

**Thanks! Lusifergirl45**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I still need new characters so give me some info and I'll make them into the story. One of the reviews was that the dolphin is normal, my only answer to that is if you look back at the previous chapters, you see that we find out that Kronos has come back in the form of a Siren, and then somehow the Siren formed into a dolphin for it's lord, and this makes it close to impossible to defeat this form of Kronos with out ear plugs. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone except Alicia, Pandia/Olivia, Jessi, and any unOC.**

**P.S. this is a shout out and a thank you for .xX**

Something was wrong, I already knew that. The dolphin was hurt, but not killed. The waves were getting uneven, but other than that, there was no other monster attacks.

"Chiron!" I call when our boat washes up at the sea. The centaur comes to us.

"Has she been claimed?" Chiron asks. Just then, as if on queue, a glowing appears above the girls head showing a sea-green trident. The weirdest part is that her eyes changed color, from grayish blue, to the same color as Percy's, a dazzling sea-green.

"Now she has. She needs the orientation video. Then have her tested for archery with...hmm...how about Brayden Parker? Son of Apollo." I order. Chiron looks at me and I stare back and then shrug my shoulders. Chiron nods slowly. I felt responsible for this girl, maybe because she is my real-fake brother's sister? I don't know. Something about her just gave me the feeling that she may save my life one day. Chiron leaves with Jessi, and soon after Percy leaves with Annabeth to train. I sit down in the grass, looking out over the lake.

"Pandia?" Nico asks a little while later.

"Yes?" I answer, not looking at him. All of a sudden the moon rose and the waves got larger, in the middle of the day. I sigh, knowing this is only the beginning, and lie down.

"Are you alright?" Nico questions.

"Pandia! Come quickly!" a camper calls. I get up and start running to the camp's center.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Her!" a voice yells. "I want to train with her!" I look to see it's Jessi making the request.

"What is the problem here?"I said.

"She's a Poseidon, so she naturally she isn't good at archery." Braydon says.

"Jessi, Percy, my brother and yours, he is a Poseidon and he well...frankly he sucks at archery from what I hear." I laugh and then get a hard glare from Percy and swallow air.

"Are you any good at it?" Jessi asks me.

"Not really...how about this. I haven't trained in this body before. I still need a balanced sword, how about you train with me?" I try. She nods and I smile at her. I notice I need to bathe and change clothes so I go to Chiron and whisper, asking if there was a bathroom in the big house.

"Yes, it's the door right next to your room."was Chiron's reply. I grabbed Nico's hand and ran to the big house.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried.

"Nico...the Sirens...they sang...what did you hear?" I ask. I had heard that I loved someone and was nervous they didn't love me back, probably meaning Nico...what did he hear.

"Can I be honest? I heard a song saying I was going to betray someone. I don't know who, or how...but I'm kinda worried." he says.

"You should be." I didn't even offer what my song was.

"I guess you should go like...shower?" Nico rubs the back of his head.

"I'm offended! Fine then...go back to your cabin and shower or else I won't give you a surprise tonight." I threaten. He fake loud swallows and leaves, but not before hugging me.

I walk up the stairs to my room and grab an extra pair of clothes, walking into the room to my left. I gasp when I see the room. It's not a bathroom, not at all. Instead it's scrolls of pictures, gods and goddesses. I didn't dare touch any, they all radiated with extreme power.

"What are you doing?" a voice says behind me. I jump about 3 feet in the air and turn to see Braydon Parker.

"Oh, you. I can do whatever, thank you very much. How about you?" I ask, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Yeah, well...I need to ask you advice. At this moment, you know Jessi more than anyone, and she seems to hate me since I'm the one who had to give her an archery lesson. I want to ask her out, what do I do." He looks at me desperately.

"Dude, I'm the goddess of the full moon, not love. But I can try...how about just becoming friends with her, train with us, I'll try to get her...into you. But for now, I have to shower." I smile at him, disappearing behind the door to the right this time, finding a giant bathroom. I close the door and turn on the shower, letting the steam roll over me in waves. I brush my teeth and put on a face mask to help me feel...natural, and then undress and step into the shower. I smooth my hair all the way down my back. I wash it and then condition using the strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner from the camp store. I wash my body and as I do that, the water turns dirty. I hadn't taken a shower since before I got here, like 4 days ago. It shouldn't have been to dirty, but I had done a lot of sitting and lying down in grass. I finally get out, wrapping the towel around me. I get dressed and decide to go with a tank top and shorts today, it was summer for gods sake.

"Pandia!" Nico's voice calls as I step out of the door. He stands up and tackles me to the ground again.

"Nico, what are you doing?" I ask, trying to sit up. He rolls to the side and looks at me. He looked happy.

"I have a surprise for you!" He says. I lie back down again, and Nico gets so he's looking down on me. He leans in quickly and kisses me, soft, quick, and sweet, but I let my eyes stay closed a while after he did that.

"Aww." I say softly.

"What?" Nico's voice is alert, but I don't open my eyes.

"You beat me to my surprise." I reply, smiling.

"Oh...sorry."

"Except my surprise was more like this." I say. I sit up, opening my eyes, and kiss him again, but longer than before. I didn't even hear the footsteps.

"Uh..Pandia?" a voice calls. I jump, pulling apart from Nico.

"Yes?" I look up to see a Hermes kid, Ian, looking down on us. I blush, and when I look, so is Nico.

"Percy wanted me to get you, but now I have some news for him!" Ian takes off and he's already out of the door before I get up and race after him, barefooted and in short jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Ian!" I scream. His head whips up to let me know where he is and when I look, he's only a few feet from Percy. I run and get there right as Ian says- 'I caught them ma' I tackled him, covering his mouth with my hands and sit on him.

"No you don't!"

"He caught you doing what, Pandia?" Percy asks.

"None of your beeswax!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nico!" Percy calls. Nico comes over. I shake my head and get distracted, long enough for Ian to reverse it, pining me down and say

"I caught them making out in the hallway!" I kick him in the stomach and start beating on him until Percy gets in.

"Stop!" Percy yells. I lie back down on the grass and close my eyes.

"Pandia?" Nico questions. Percy walks over to Nico.

"Don't talk to her." Percy threatens.

"Shut up Percy. Your not the boss of me." I say. I don't move after that, letting the sun soak into my skin.

"I'm our older brother!" Percy cries.

"So your saying that your older than my 1,500 years?"I get up on my elbows. "Perce, you may have grown up as my brother, but your not actually related to me, so stop. I'm...don't get on my bad side, Perce. I'm not in the mood." I get up and then walk towards the arena. When I get there, I see Jessi and Braydon, standing there fumbling. I stay where I am.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you when you were getting tested for archery." Braydon apologized to Jessi. I smile.

"It's okay, sorry I flipped on you...and um..you know...almost shot you." Jessi stumbles on the words like me when I go hiking over tree roots.

"So...can we be friends? Pandia said I could train with you guys." Braydon says.

"Yeah, that'd be cool...where is Pandia?" Jessi questions. I make my breathing heaving and slump over, coming out from behind a tree and pretend like I just ran all the way here. Jessi looks surprised, but smiles. Braydon's face is full of shock and I wink at him. He nods slowly.

"Right on time! Sorta.." Jessi says.

"Okay, Braydon, you are going to come with us to get swords." We walk to the Hephaestus work shed to find Leo working on some automaton.

"The bronze dragon?" I ask. Leo looks up and bows.

"Pandia. Who is this? What can I do for you?" Leo asks.

"This is Jessi, and I assume you know Braydon. Jessi and I need weapons." I tell him.

"Okay, up well Jessi, do you want a dagger or a sword?" Leo says.

"I don't know..." Jessi replies.

"Well, as you think about it, Pandia, my father gave me a special sword for you. It's named _fengari_." Leo says, taking out a long celestial bronze sword. I look at the name and sure enough, it says _fengari_ on it, engraved. It means moon, of course.

"I want a sword." Jessi says. Leo looks around and has her try out a few, the one that fits is named _lathraia_, or stealth.

"Let's go try it out." I say. We get suited up in armor and go to the arena where other campers were practicing.

"How do I do this?" Jessi asks.

"I might be able to help." Percy's voice says behind me. I whip around, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Percy says, his hands up.

"Fine, what can you help us with? Sword fighting?" I ask. He nods. He teaches Jessi first and I practice with a dummy that's enchanted to fight back.

"Pandia!" Percy calls. I look away and the dummy cuts my leg.

"Ah!" I cry, and golden ichor seeps out.

"Pandia! Come here!" Percy calls. I go over.

"What?"

"What happened to your leg?" Jessi asks.

"Percy called me and I turned. I'll be fine." I wave my hand as if it were nothing.

"That was the hardest dummy there is. You must be really used to that body." Percy says. I nod. He jabs his sword at me and I fight back. He does the same thing every time, swing, back up, jab, back up. I figured that out and at the end, I got to the hilt of his sword and knocked it out of his hands.

"Ta da!" I say, taking a bow. My helmet comes off, my hair tumbling out.

"Pandia!Watch out!" Jessi asks. Some kid comes over to me and grabs my hair, pining me to the shed's outer wall.

"What are you doing?" I yell. I see it's an Ares kid and kick him in the stomach. He backs up and then comes closer, swinging at me with his sword. I duck down, but he cuts off a lot of my hair, now instead of it being below my waist, its a little past my shoulders.

"Pandia!" someone yells. But I look at the kid, see that he's not _an_ Ares, he is the Ares.

"Sister!" Ares spits. I close my eyes and he trails hit sword along my cheek, cutting a gash.

"What are you doing? What have I done to you?" I ask.

"Pandia, little sister, you have done nothing. It tis your lovely brother, Percy, who has made me look like a fool. Now you will suffer." Ares pulls back the sword and goes to swing and I kick him in the gut, sneaking down through his legs, and behind him. I summon my sword and stab him in the back, he disappears.

"Pandia!" I turn around to see everyone staring at me. I touch my face and pull my hand away, covered in golden blood.

"Olivia!" some one cries. I look up again and see Jessi, her horrified face, Braydon supporting her. I see Percy's face turn from shock to anger, other campers and shocked, some are scared, but the one that catches me the most is Nico's. His face was terrified, but I didn't realize what until I saw the shadow of Ares behind me, holding a boulder. I turn to look at him and suddenly, it didn't matter. I sat down and concentrated on the rock. Bit by bit, it turned into small pebbles, pieces of dust. I opened my eyes to find a mad Ares, and then behind him is a furious Zeus.

"Father." I bow. I can tell all of the other campers bowed as well.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

"Ares came, attacked me because of my brother, Percy. I defended myself." I explain. Zeus nods, grabbing Ares' arm.

"But father! She stabbed me in the back!" Ares cries. I laugh a little and then my brother and father are gone.

"Pandia." someone whispers beside be. I look to see it's Nico. I turn and hug him. I picks me up bridal style and brings me to the arena.

"Ambrosia." Braydon orders. Someone runs to him, giving him it. He gave it to me and I ate it, and started to feel glowey.

"What was that about?" Chiron asks.

"Nothing." I mutter, standing up. I walk to the big house and sit on the porch, aware of Percy, Annabeth, Jessi, and Nico following me.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks a little later. I was healed not, but my hair was short still and I don't have the strength to grow it back.

"Percy made Ares made once before, he came to get revenge, but on me." I say simply.

"Pandia!" A breathless voice calls.

"Yes? Come here." I call.

"Pandia, I am Kara, I am a daughter of Aether. Chiron has just sent me to check on you." she says. She's very pretty with green eyes, but with a silver sheen, brown hair, chocolaty in color. Her hair ended at the mid back, and she looked about 5'5", half an inch taller than me.

"Hello Kara. Tell that worry wart old centaur that I am just fine." I say, laughing a little. She nods, but doesn't leave.

"You are covered in blood! Look at you!" Annabeth cries. She leaves and comes back with a warm washcloth, wiping away the blood. The wounds were healed now, but I still felt their sting.

**Nico's POV**

I watched as the person I loved the most in the world is about to be killed, or as killed as a goddess can be. She looked at me, her eyes ablaze, her form glowing like the moon, her skin covered in gold ichor, the blood of the gods. She sits down and turns a boulder into nothing, and then Zeus comes and takes Ares away. I walk over to her, and she hugs me. She was trembling and weak, frail. But she was a goddess, so why was this affecting her so?

Braydon healed her and we all go to sit on the porch with her. Kara, that daughter of Aether, comes and stays as well. Annabeth cleans Pandia up, but Pandia stays dead to the world. Her grey eyes had turned black, her hair was still short for Ares, and she just sat there.

"Pandia, what's wrong?" Jessi asks. Pandia jumps but looks at Jessi. Jessi's eyes widen and she shrinks back.

"Pandia?" Annabeth calls.

"Olivia!" Percy yells at her. The goddess looks away.

"Yes?" she asks softly.

"What is your problem?" Percy cries.

"Nothing." Olivia/Pandia answers.

"Right, and that's why your not doing anything but sitting there, and your eyes are changing color like they always do when your hiding something, and you won't talk!"

"What are you hiding?" I ask .

"If my brother has come down, trying to fight me, that means someone is after me, after what I represent. That was our agreement. I must stay in the form of a human as much as possible. I must only be known as Olivia. Percy, this means my mother is trying to find me, that she needs something." She says. Her eyes turn back to grey and she stands up, waving her hand over her body. Her clothes turn not bloody but instead they also change into white shorts and a black tank top.

"Liv..." Percy trails off. She takes my hand and pulls me along with her.

"What's up?" I ask. She pulls me to the lake and I sit down. She sits next to me and shakes her head. Her hair grows long again which is really weird to see.

"I need to tell you something." she says, adjusting her position. I stare at her.

"Okay, what?"

"I need to be half-blood for awhile. For that to happen, I need to stay in one of the cabins. But also..Nico..."

"Your not breaking up with me are you?"

"No!" Gods no. Nico, what I'm saying is I have to stay in the Zeus cabin, with Jason...a dude.."

"And?"

"And I need a cabin to pair up with for activities. Percy will definitely say yes, but that's only me him, and Jessi then. We need more. Will you train with us?" She asks. "You don't need to be nervous about that! Of course I will." I tell her. She looks relieved. I pull her close, hugging her and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I know. I love you too, I just hope you know what your getting yourself into." she laughs.


	6. The Prophecy

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews...I'm gonna try putting this in other people's perspective for this chapter and maybe the next, what they see when they look at Olivia/Pandia. Thanks!**

** Nico's POV**

Pandia, or as she is called now, Olivia, has separated with her godly self, half is here, with me, and half is up on Olympus, so if one is harmed, the other is backed up. She walks around, lively as can be but she has turned half-blood. Her blood has changed color slightly, from gold to a shimmery red. She has the ability of a child of Pandia, so it's her same stuff, but just weaker. Kara had been helping her out a lot, so has Jessi. She is learning to fight, but she still gets tired easily. She has to take either a square of ambrosia or a few sips of nectar every few hours or else she sways. I've barely been abel to talk to her, but her beauty, something that has drawn mortals and half-bloods in for centuries so the stories told, has stayed. Her eyes turned a darker gray, sometimes a little blue, and her hair has turned lighter, from the dark color to a lighter shade of brown.

"Nico?" a girls voice says. I shoot my head up, thinking it's Olivia to see it's Annabeth.

"Yes?"

"Come with me. Olivia is asking for you. It's almost like she just woke up." Annabeth replies. I jump up from my place against a tree and follow Annabeth immediatly.

"What do you think happened?" I ask .

"We think her body just got used to not enough power, she hasn't taken any form of healing food since 10:00 this morning, thats 6 hours ago. Her eyes changed again." Annabeth fills me in.

"Nico!" Olivia's voice calls when she sees me. She is sitting by the lake, a dryad sitting next to her. She's got daisies in her hair, forming like a crown. She jumps up and tackles me, hugging me.

"Hey." I say. She looks at me, and sure enough, her eyes were gray again, she glowed a little, radiating power.

"Sorry I have been a little...out of it lately." she said. I wave it off.

"It's okay. A lot is happening." I tell her.

"Thanks. Hey, I've got to show you something." she pulls me into the woods and finds a silver object, picking it up. When I look at it, it's a crown made of a white gold. I can feel it's power coming off, it's the same power that comes off of Pandia, or of gods.

"Did you take more of your true form back?" I ask.

"It was the only way! I was dying I would have been a walking corpse, you know what that's like." she says.

"Whose idea was it to split in the first place?" I ask her.

"Mine, of course." she sighs. She looks healthy again, but there is something else..

"Olivia, who's crown is that?"

"'t was mine." she said.

"So how did it get here?"

"I don't really know, it just did." she says. She places it on the ground and dances around the tree.

"You look like your 3." I say suddenly, smiling. Her head whips up, a pout forming.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Not a bad thing, you just look so peaceful." I say. She comes over to me, hugging me. She had changed clothes again, now she was in a loose white...what do girl call them? They have a tank top and shorts, but they are connected together? Oh whatever. That's what she was wearing. I hug her back and she stops, walking behind me, jumping on my back. She whispers in my ear.

"Hi" I burst out laughing.I take her legs and wrap them around my waist, holding one arm under her on my back and one hand holding hers around my neck. I walk back out of the woods and bring her to a spot in the middle of camp. She tries to get down and I hold her there. She laughs, giggling like a little child. She needed to be separated from her true form and now that it's back, it helped her.

"Olivia!" someone yells. I look who's calling and see its Annabeth.

"Come with us!" Jessi yells.

"Sorry ladies, she's mine." I say.

"5 more minutes, then the Aphrodite kids want Olivia." Kara says. Kara and Jessi had been hanging out with Annabeth, helping Olivia.

"Aww." Olivia says. I get her down off my back and she lies down in the grass, her hair spread out all around her.

"I'm glad your back. I though I lost you there for a little while." I tell her. She smiles at me and then Annabeth comes back.

"Come on."

** Annabeth's POV**

I had been eating breakfast when Jessi and Kara came running to me.

"She...and...eyes.." they tried to tell me the same thing different ways at the some time.

"What?" I ask.

"Her eyes changed back." Jessi says.

"So did her hair." Kara says. I follow the girls to where they were leading me, down by the lake. Sure enough, there was a very healthy, glowing Olivia. I run and get Nico. They hang out for a little while. I go and get her, bringing Olivia to Aphrodite cabin.

"What's this?" Olivia asks.

"You needed a day to relax and get...remade." I tell her.

"What do you mean, remade?" She shouts. Birds fly out of the trees around us, she was so loud.

"Look, I'm not suppose to tell you, but the Aphrodite kids have something planned for up tonight." I tell her quickly. She nods, walking into the cabin. She's overwhelmed by kids grabbing her, shoeing me off.

**No one's POV, hours later**

A table is set up near the lake, the full moon was glowing, as was Olivia, and the reflection of the moon itself was shimmering on the lake.

"Go!" An Aphrodite girl pushes Olivia, a young girl who looked 13, with long dark hair that was curled into gentle ringlets. Her eyes where a silvery grey, like the moon, and she gave off a powerful glow, letting you know a single flick of the hand, and you could be a goner.

"Hurry!" Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, pushes Nico DiAngelo, a 14 year old boy with shaggy dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, a very light spray of freckles along his nose. He had on black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a new, fresh black tee shirt that hung close to his body.

The girl wore a white tight fitting dress, but it was only tight for her bodice, and then at the hips, flared out in light ruffles with black, but only to a little above her knee caps, where the dress completely stopped. She had on golden sandals and a light layer of make up. The two people, not even more than children at the first glance, looked around and smiled upon seeing each other, then blushed as they saw what each other were wearing.

"Hey, Nico!" Olivia starts out. She walks over to him and stops right in front of him. She gives him a hug then pulls him to the table, where they had a very nice, very romantic, evening, not even aware of what is to come.

**Olivia's POV**

Last night was amazing. The Aphrodite kids had me in some fancy death trap, but Nico seemed to not mind.

"Olivia! Come on!" Jason bangs on the bathroom door where I open it with only a towel on.

"Hold on! Unless you want me to get dressed out here!" I yell. Jason stands there, just looking at me. I look past him and see a very surprised Nico and an angry Percy.

"Dude! Give her some time!" Percy yells at Jason. I close the door, getting dressed slowly into my gladiator sandals, jean shorts, and a loose fitting white tank top. I brush my hair out and zap my head, the hair drying and a crown of white flowers sprang up. I smile and open the door, finding Jason waiting with a still shocked face, Percy talking to Annabeth, and a bushing Nico.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask. Normally people don't meet up in my room.

"Another new camper. Dionysus isn't being great, though maybe you could talk to her she's a little freaked out.

"Okay...tell me about her. I say. I grab sunglasses and walk out into the sun.

"Okay...she's a daughter of Hestia-" I cut Percy off right there.

"Hestia is a maiden goddess."

"This was a hearth baby. She came out of Hestia's hearth as a gift to her father, musk like me." Annabeth says. "I know, I thought the same thing."

"Okay, so we got how she was made, that's great...what's her name?" I ask.

"Angela Trin. She's 13 recently turned. She can tell if your lying, which we found out in a very funny way, when Dionysus said he hates everybody at this camp." Percy says. I laugh.

"Good ole Dionysus." I say. Nico hasn't spoken recently, I put my arm through his.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Her hair is really long." Percy says stupidly.

"Longer than mine?" I ask, my eyebrow raised.

"No. To her belly button. Yours is like...past your butt, dude." Jessi appears out of no where.

"How did you get here?" Percy asks. I laugh.

"She's a ninja." I say simply.

"She's right over there." Percy says. I march up to the girl and she jumps.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask. Nico's still with me.

"Okay...so I'm at Camp Half-Blood...what now?" the girl says.

"Your Angela Trin?" I ask gently. She nods. "I'm Gia Montez, I-" She cuts me off. Just as I expected, she tells me that's not my name.

"Your right, but then who am I?" I ask.

"You are Pandia, but you go by Olivia. Who's he?" she points to Nico.

"My boyfriend. Now, how much do you know about Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. All of a sudden Jessi runs up to us.

"OHEMGEE! Your hair is the color of peanut butter!"

"Dude, I can't think of peanut butter now because that was Tyson's battle cry. I miss him, so it makes me sad." Percy says.

"Shut up, Percy. Can you guys go away?" I ask. They start to leave and I peck Nico on the cheek.

"Okay, so I know that it's got something to do with Greek gods?" she asks. I sit down in the grass and she sits down with me.

"So you know Greek myths?" I ask. She nods and thunder rumbles.

"Sorry dad!" I yell at the sky. I turn back to Angela. "Alright well, all of them, all of the gods and goddesses, they are real. I'm Pandia, daughter of Zeus and and Selene,the moon Titan. You, are a daughter of Hestia." I tell her. She nods her head and then I am called away to another place.

"Olivia! Rachel's here to see you." Chiron says. I nod and follow him to a room in the big house.

Rachel is a teenager, Percy's age, with red hair and red freckles and pale skin. Her eyes glow green and she begins to recite something.

"_1 god,_

_ 4 heros,_

_ 10 nights,_

_ 2 zeros,_

_ lots of fights, _

_ scratches and bites,_

_ 1 eyes monster,_

_ 2 delight,_

_ final stand of ghost man,_

_ 2 Titans wasted,_

_ 1 god created."_ her eyes stop glowing and she waves at me.

"Hi Olivia!" she says. I turn in a trance and walk out of the room, out of the big house, just out. I didn't even know where I was walking to, I still had my sunglasses on too, so nobody thought it looked different.

"Woah." someone's strong hands catch me and I still don't see. "Olivia?" he asks. His voice is familiar, filled with love, but I don't respond, I can't.

"Liv?" His voice is more urgent. He takes off my sunglasses and see's what I'm guessing is dark eyes, from hiding what I just heard.

"Percy!" the boy yells. I hear someone's rushed footsteps, running towards me.

"Nico, what's wrong with her?" another boys voice asks.

"I don't know! She just came out from the big house."

"That horse guy told her Rachel needed to see her." a girls voice says. All of a sudden, I see a hand come at me, it slaps me across the face. I stumble backwards, my cheek stinging, tears dripping out. I fall onto my butt.

"Jessi! What did you do that for?" Percy yells at Jessi.

"That's what you do to people going into shock." she says inocently.

"Prophecy." I say. Everyone turns to look at me, and I see their faces. Some of them are nervous, some worried.

"What do you mean?" Percy asks.

"I mean, smartie, that's what Rachel just gave me, a prophecy." I recite what the prophecy is and they take me to the big house. Chiron comes in and I say the prophecy again.

"Okay, well this definetly calls for a quest." Percy says.

"Well who goes?" Jessi asks.

"We don't have a god unless Dionysus goes." Annabeth said.

"Yes we do." Nico says quietly.

"Who?" Percy asks stupidly.

"You didn't!" Annabeth yells at me. I look at her, and smirk.

"Yup." I tell her.

"Okay so your going, now we figure out who else is with you." Chiron says,

"Well...4 half bloods."

"With 2 zeros. That could mean 2 of the half-bloods die." Annabeth says.

"Could mean that we see 2 zeros..could be that 2 people get hurt zero times..I don't know."

"3 is a sacred number for us." Chiron adds.

"So I'll bring Nico." I say. Annabeth smirks.

"What!" I cry.

"Obviously you pick him, now you only have 3 left." Jessi says.

"3...Percy..I have to. Annabeth. Jessi." I say. They nod, Jessi looked sad that Braydon wasn't coming. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry but I can't bring everyone and it's hard to conceal this much power in one area." I say.

"Ten days. You'll have ten days once you leave." Chiron says.

"When do we leave?" Nico asks.

"Tomorrow morning so it gives us a full day? Or tonight so what ever happens, is at night?" I ask.

"Do it at noon tomorrow." Chiron says. I nod, walking out of the big house.


End file.
